Worthless
by A-True-Balance
Summary: To her friends: She is a funny, outgoing girl that always makes them laugh. To her best friend: She is a crazy, fun girl that's always there for her. To her boyfriend: She is an amazing girl that he loves more than anything. And to herself:


**I do not own anything. **

**Worthless**

**To her classmates:  
She is a quiet girl who doesn't talk that much.**

A girl with short black hair was sitting in her set in class. She was paying attention to what the teacher was talking about, it was math class, and her worst class but also her hardest one because she was a freshman in algebra 2 when she should be in algebra 1. The teacher was showing the class how to do the work that they needed to know to do the homework that night. When the teacher stopped talking and told the class is was time to work on the homework that he had assigned for the night. All around her student would talk and be loud but she would just be quiet and work ion her work. No one would talk to her and she would talk to no one.

"How are you doing Xion?" her teacher Mr. Leonhart asked her.

"Fine" would be her reply and then she would go back to working quietly in her silent world of class with the sound of the loud people around her, the people that would never know her.

**To her friends:  
She is a funny, outgoing girl that always makes them laugh.**

A group of people were sitting at a table in the lunch room there were five girls are sixteen boys in all. Odd numbers she knew but when you were hanging out with your gang that was a group of friends and your best friends mixed in along with some of the gang's other friends you got a lot of people. They were all nice and they treated you like a family, it was a family away from family.

"Hey Xion, play cards with us" Luxord said to her.

"I don't know…" She replied with a small smile. A group of come-ons were heard along with sighs and other whatnots. She laughed her ice blue eyes twinkling. "Fine all play, but not strip poker!"

"But that's the best game and then Riku would get to see some." One of her friends said, it was a boy with spiky red hair and bright green eyes.

Xion sighed, "You're really stupid you now that Axel, you only want to play because you don't have a girl to get any from."

Lots of Burns and laughs where heard coming from the table. Xion was laughing and smiling widely, no one would ever think that it was the girl from the Algebra 2 class. But no one would know that it was all just a fake smile.

**To her best friend: **  
**She is a crazy, fun girl that's always there for her.  
**

Xion sat and stared at the girl in front of her, she had longer platinum blond hair and pail blue eyes. She was in a white sundress. She was curl up into a ball and was crying. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were puffy and red.

"Naminé what's wrong?"

"It's nothing" Naminé tried to lie to Xion. Xion knew that it was a lie but she was not going to pressure her friend into anything.

"If you say so Nami, but I just want you to know that I am her for you if you ever want to talk about anything, no matter what time of night or day it is I'm here for you." She told the crying girl. She crawled over to Naminé and hugged her while she cried.

Later that night at about 2 in the morning Xion heard her cellphone ringing, it was Naminé's ring.

"Naminé what is it are you ok?" Was the first thing that Xion said when she answered her cell.

"No" Naminé replied in a small voice after that Xion could her crying and the sound of silent sobbing.

"Where are you Naminé?" Xion asked. Naminé made no sigh of answering. "Where are you?" Xion asked again a bit louder.

"The… the old…old mansion in… in the woods." Nami whispered. "What are you doing there?" Xion asked softly more to herself then to anyone else. "I… I… I had no… nowh… nowhere else to go, I'm sorry of calling… I'll go now."

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be there in the next twenty minutes, and please don't do anything stupid  
Naminé, we need you, I need you, Roxas needs you!" With that Xion started to put on a pair of black sweat pants and a black tank top and she graded her black cloak and put on her black boots and crawled out of her window and jumped to the street below and ran to the old mansion.

When Xion got there she ran throw the front and climbed the only surviving staircase and ran into the only room that was semi livable, the white room that Naminé was most likely in. when Xion got into the room she found Naminé with a knife in her hand. There was no blood and there was no wounds on Naminé, there were no scars either. Thank god Xion thought. I made it in time.

"Nami please put the knife down, please." Xion pleaded with her. Naminé had a look of bought on her face but she did what she was told. She put the knife on the floor. Naminé had tears falling from her eyes and they were landing softly on the floor. Her white sundress of early that day was wrinkled and all wet. Xion slowly walked over to Naminé and when she got closer to her she asked pleading.

"What's wrong? And please, don't tell me that it's nothing."

"My…My… parents are… their… their spl…. their… their getting a divorce." Naminé cried. She flew into Xion's arms and cried. Xion pulled her to the floor and held her while she cried. Xion was a rock for her friends, in their eyes she could handle everything and she could think up of a solution to anything. But the truth is Xion could not handle everything.

**To her boyfriend:  
She is an amazing girl that he loves more than anything.  
**

Xion was getting ready of a date with her boyfriend Riku. She was currently pulling on a knee high black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her hair and face were natural. She looked like she did any other day. She pulled on a pain of black flats and walked down stairs to find Riku already there. He was in a black suit with a white shirt underneath it. He had no tie but that was fine with Xion, she was not really into the fancy stuff anyways.

"Ready to go?" he asked her with a slight smile on his face. Xion nodded her head and they were leaving out the door. Xion's parent were us to her going out with Riku for they have been going out for about a year now and they have been friends for about five years. So basically Xion's parents trusted Riku and they trusted their daughter.

Riku and Xion walked down the street to the local café that was only a few blocks away from her house. They got there and they orders there food and drinks and there they waited. Nether of the two were big takers when hey where by themselves, they more liked to sit with each other and just enjoy each other's company.

"You look beautiful tonight" Riku said to break the enjoyable silence between them.

Xion blushed and looked down; she was still not use to being called beautiful, she herself did not believe it. "Thanks, but I don't think so." Xion was not a liar, ever with complements; she would accept them but put the person that said them in their place by telling them that she did not see it.

Riku sighed. "If only you could see what I see. Then maybe you could see that you are an amazing beautiful and wonderful girl that I am so lucky to have. I love you more than any amount of money in the world Xion; I love you more than the world. I love you more than my own life."

"Thank you… Riku… Thank you so much… for everything." With that their diner was served and the conversation was over. If Riku even tried to start small talk Xion would not say anything. The walk home was a quiet one as well and when Xion got to the door she turned around and gave Riku a kiss and said, "I love more than anything, please remember that." With that she ran inside her house and closed the door before Riku could get anything in. she ran to her room and cried.

Xion knew how to act strong and she knew how to make other people think that she was string but she did not know how to make herself believes that she was strong.

**And to herself:  
**

Today was the day; Xion had this day marked out for months. It was her fifteenth birthday tomorrow. She had the letters ready to be sent to her friends, she had the stop picked out and she had the date circled in red. That night Xion made in look like she was going to bed early but really she wanted to make it look like she had everything planned out. She was quiet and when her parent went to bed at 11 o clock she got ready. She put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top; slipped on her black boots and she was ready. She put on her cloak and put the hood up and crawled out her window.

When her feet hit the street she started to run. The rain was falling hard and she blended in with the black outside shadows. She ran as fast as she could to the clock tower. Thunder crack overhead and lightning flashed her and there. None of this stopped Xion from running. She was done. Even when she wanted to give up she keep running. She ran as fast and as hard as she could. The cloak whipped behind her and was flapping in the wind that had started to pick up. Her blue eyes were focus straight ahead looking for the stairs of the cloak tower. Her black hair was still dry because of the hood on the cloak. Her footsteps on the street where silent but yet each set was a loud tic in her ears, they were the sound of her clock coming to an end.

When she reached the tower she looked up to the top. The drop was about one hundred feet give or take ten or fifteen feet. "Perfect" was all Xion said, she ran to the steep and started to climb to the top of the tower. The climb was a long and tiring one but when she made it to the top it was worth it. The view from the top was beautiful in the storm. The dark gray clouds and the flashing lightning looked like something from a movie and the sound of the rain falling on the ground was soothing and wonderful.

"Something you could sleep to." Xion said when she listened to the rain. She had a smile on her face though no one could see it, I would be the last smile that she ever made and it was a sad smile. Tears were falling from her eyes. "Goodbye, to this sleepy town, I hope that you all sleep well for when you wake up you will never be the same. I'm sorry for all the people that I am going to hurt and I am sorry for all the things that I have done, but I am done fighting and I am ready to give up. I want to sleep I want to rest. I want to go home, and this place is not home. **To my classmates**, I'm sorry; I should have tried harder to be social. **To my friend**, I'm sorry that I can't make you happier anymore. **To my best friends**,I'm sorry that I can be here for you anymore, I just can't live anymore. **To you, my love, Riku**, I'm sorry that I can't be with you anymore, I'm sorry that I am about to hurt you so much, but there is someone out there for you that is not me I was never meant to have the happiness that you gave me, I was never meant to have you at all to deserve someone so much more. **To myself**, I am doing something selfish for once, I am doing something for myself, I am giving up this life, I am going to take all the pain away and I am going to make everything numb. I am going to make this worthless feeling go away. I am going to stop this worthless try at life. Don't deserve to even have a chance anymore. I'm tired of this worthlessness. Goodbye to this sleepy town." With thoughts words Xion walked off the edge of the tower and fell.

The feeling of falling was one that she had never felt before it was like flying and it was like all the worthlessness was falling out of her with each foot that she dropped, she could feel the sadness and the hatred and every other emotion being stripped away from her. Tears were falling from her eyes and a smile was on her face. Her hearts was beating faster and her mind was empty of all thoughts. She had never felt more alive at that moment. When she hit the ground she felt no pain and her vision went black and then again she was falling into darkness and then she was wrapped in a white light.

**She's completely worthless…**

The next morning people woke to find out the Xion was died. She had committed suicide. Her classmate never saw it coming. Her friends were shocked. How could she? Her best friends they cried. Her boyfriend, he cried ever harder. Her family they also never saw it coming either. Everyone had all thought that she was a happy person, this shows how much you really now a person.

_I love you all and I hope that you never will have to come to what I have come to but I just can do this anymore. Please for me, live you live and be happy, don't let anyone get in the way for your dream and stand up for what you think is right and never ever let anyone tell you that you can't do anything because you can if you put your mind to it. _

_I Love You All _

_XOXO_

_-Xion_

**Author's note: so I got this from a like from Facebook. Yah I know. The like was:**

**To her classmates:  
She is a quiet girl who doesn't talk that much. **

**To her friends:  
She is a funny, outgoing girl that always makes them laugh.**

**To her best friend: **  
**She is a crazy, fun girl that's always there for her.  
To her boyfriend:  
She is an amazing girl that he loves more than anything.  
And to herself:**

**She's completely worthless…**

**I cleaned it up just a little to make it look better for the story but I do not own anything. I hope that someone likes this. Tell me what you like and what you don't like please. I would really like to know. Anyways thanks for reading!**

**-A-True-Balance**


End file.
